Together We'll Ring in The New Year
by IHeartTheStarlights
Summary: Ishida gets invited to a party on New Year's by Orihime, but little does he know the girl of his dreams belongs to someone else! Will Ishida tell secrets long since due, or will he keep quiet for her sake? PARTIAL REWRITE IN PROGRESS.
1. Wish You Were Here

CHEDDAR AND SPICE FLAVORED WHIP CREAM! the flashy purple and orange can declared. GREAT WITH ICE CREAM, PIZZA AND CAKE!

The man pushed the glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "People'll make _anything_ for money... Honestly, who would eat that?"

Suddenly, the image of someone who _would_ eat that kinda stuff and happily declare it was the "best stuff ever made" popped into his mind. True, he hadn't seen her since the Winter War, and last he heard she was with that stupid Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki.

The man's eyes narrowed as he replaced the can back to its self. _Kurosaki. _Granted, they both had some sort of unspoken agreement not to be enemies anymore, but the fact of _her_ love for the orange-haired punk had made the last few trips to see them a bit tense. He'd left this town mostly because he couldn't particularly stand the sight of them together. _Honestly, why didn't you just take Kuchiki-san?_

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realized until her crashed headlong in the very subject of his thought.

"Owie~" a female voice cried out.

Picking himself up hurridly, her helped the woman up. "I'm so sorry, Miss! I wasn't looking where..." He trailed off, mouth open in wonder of the lady in front of him.

A beautiful woman with long, caramel-colored hair held back with blue snowflake-shaped hairpins stared back with bright grey eyes and a smile. "Ishida-kun!" She yelled happily, throwing the latter in a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Half glad of seeing her, and half-scared of being choked to death, Ishida awkwardly hugged her back. "H-Hello, Inoue-san."

Relinquishing her hold on her old friend, she smiled broadly and asked, "How are you, Ishida-kun?"

Ishida fixed his glasses and replied, "I've been fine. How about you, Inoue?"

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Really, really good!"

Ishida grinned a bit. "I'm happy to hear that."

Inoue's cheeks turned a bit redder and she looked at the floor. "Oh!"

Ishida looked down to see their groceries littering the area around their feet. Apparently when they crashed, their food went flying too.

Ishida bend down to help Inoue retrieve her packages, as well as his. Once the food was gathered, he remarked upon the amount of food she was buying.

"That's a lot of food for just two people. Are you buying for the month?"

Inoue looked suprised. "You didn't get the message?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What message?"

"The party tonight!" Inoue cried out with enthusiamism, nearly scaring Ishida into dropping his food again. "I'm inviting all our friends!"

"Who's going?" Ishida asked cautiously.

Inoue began counting the list off with her fingers. "Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, Renji-kun, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Rangiku-san, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru-chan, and Tatsuki!"

"What's the party for?" He asked.

She smiled and said, "You'll find out at the party!"

"...."

"It's at 6:00 today, at Kurosaki-kun's house."

"Um, alright."

With a cheery wave, she paid for the food and left.

Ishida suddenly felt lucky he had bumped into the girl of his dreams. But, as he soon found out, luck wasn't always his friend.


	2. Why Did I Come?

Ishida nervously fixed his bright blue tie for the thousandth time. A New Year would start soon. He'd get to see old high school... er, "acquaintances". He'd get to see the beautiful Inoue Orihime... Indulging in a small smile at the thought, he rang the doorbell to the decent sized apartment of Orihime's.

The door quickly opened to reveal....

_Kurosaki?_

Any sort of happiness kind of died on the spot and his face deadpanned. Raising a dark eyebrow, Ishida simply said, "Hey idiot," and he walked past the substitute shinigami into the clean apartment. "Where's everyone?"

Kurosaki gave a glare to the back of the Quincy's head but didn't say any remark. He closed the door and rubbed the back of his head. "Everyone's on the roof. Manger let us have our party up there."

Ishida quietly noticed Ichigo looked more... mature. He was wearing a burgundy colored sweater with a gray undersweater and a white shirt beneath that, with dark gray pants. He also had a gray scarf... Orihime's touch.

Ishida already hated him, and it had only been 30 seconds. _But_, as Ishida noticed, _his hair was as messy as ever. Heh._

For an awkward moment, Kurosaki and the black-haired Quincy had a sort of stand off... However, the ever tactful Shinigami coughed and asked gruffly, "The entrance to the roof is over here."

Ishida gave a brief nod and replied "Ladies first," with a smirk.

Scowling, Kurosaki opened the sliding door leading to the balcony and climbed the ladder to the roof.

Following his lead, Ishida climbed up the ladder but slipped a bit at first. When he climbed up, he noticed a certain orange-haired person give him a look that clearly said, _"Heh. I win."_

"Ishida-kun~!"

A tackle-hug greeted Ishida, along with the vision of caramel-colored hair. "I'm so glad you made it! Come on, let's go say hi to everybody!" Quickly grabbing his arm, she dragged him off.

After 10 minutes of small talk with familiar faces, Orihime went off to play hostess.

Apparantly, everyone dressed up for this little party. _Good thing I wanted to look nice. _Ishida thought.

"Ishida!" a rough male voice called. "Over here!"

Ishida turned to see Abarai Renji, with a drink in hand. "Abarai, good to see you." He said, with a nod to acknowledge him.

"How ya been?" the red-head asked, take a few swigs from his drink in between sentecnces. "In fact, _where_ ya been?

Ishida gave a small smile. "I got a job that moves around a lot. And I've been good, you?"

"Been awright." Renji said with a small yawn.

The red-head sipped more of his drink. "Want some?" He offered, "Drinks are over... _there_, I believe," he added with a point to a black and white cooler in the corner.

"Thanks," Ishida said with a grin. "Appreciate it."

* * *

"Everyone~!! Attention please!"

Tapping her glass, Orihime stood up on a table to make sure everybody could hear her. "I've got an announcement to make!"

Conversations were hushed, glasses were put down and all attention focused on the bubbly woman.

Giving a happy smile, she began almost shyly. "Well, I know you guys have heard some stuff about me and my _personal _affairs lately..."

Confused, Ishida turned to Renji. _Huh?_

Rukia, clad in a beautiful bright blue wrap dress (which, Ishida noticed, Renji took to _very_ well), she explained in a whisper. "Rumor is, she and Ichigo are getting engaged."

Perhaps he was looking too deeply into her tone and face, but she looked no happier than Ishida was at this news. Ishida sipped a bit from his drink--

"...Well, I gathered you all here on this happy New Year's Eve to tell you: ME AND KUROSAKI-KUN ARE ENGAGED!"

--"Pssttt!!!"

Ishida coughed, choking partially on the alcohol and the news. Hissing lowly to Renji and Rukia he asked, "What?! Since when??"

Renji gave Ishida one long, odd stare. After struggling to find his voice, the redhead sputtered, "Are you kiddin me? You had no _idea_?"

Elbowing Renji in the ribs (which, by the way, was all she could reach, as Renji pointed, deserving him a kick in the shin), Rukia said a bit sweeter, "You mean you didn't know they were living together?"

Ishida shook his head.

"Dating?"

Again, a head shake.

"Did you know _anything_??" Rukia cried, out wondering how Ishida, of all people, could _not _notice their behavior. It was so....couple-y.

Ishida gave both his shinigami friends a glare and sipped his drink with more relish. "Well, excuse me if I've been 100 miles away," Ishida said unhappily. _And today I was going to tell her... But that doesn't seem to be happening. At all._

Renji shook his head disbelievingly. "Damn, Quincy, you missed out on a lot."

"Yeah, I noticed." Though he tried to keep his voice even, a bit of sarcasim leaked though. Couldn't blame him, though. "This is just _grand_."

Sighing, Rukia replied that she would be right back to congradulate her friend. She added to the crowd surrounding the couple-to-be.

Loosening his tie, Ishida said a simple, "I have to go," and left. Not that anyone would notice. Climbing down with a deflated attitude, he jumped down from the last step.

He grabbed his navy blue jacket and threw it over his shoulder. Moments of his time with Orihime flashed through his mind. _It was never gonna happen anyway. _He told himself as a way of comfort. Shaking his head, he opened the door to leave.

"Ishida-kun~? Why are you leaving?"

Startled (_I didn't even hear her_), Ishida looked up. A nervous grin fixsated itself on his face. "H-Hey, Inoue-san. I, uh, have to go back to work eaarly in the morning. I'm a hard worker!" He said with a small laugh.

She looked worried. "You don't want to stay?"

"No, no. It's just--"

"Are you happy for me?" Her tone held hope in it, that he would approve.

"O-Of course!"

Ishida felt his throat tighten. A single thought filled his brain: _Am I really?_


	3. Heads Up! Damage Control

Ishida felt his throat tighten as Orihime's gray eyes searched his for...what? Approval?

"...Are you sure you can't stay?" Orihime asked again, her tone questioning and motherly. "We could drive you home before it gets too late."

"Um..." _It's now or never. Tell her and forever hold your peace! _Ishida straightened up, closing the door and closed the gap between the two friends. "Inoue-san, may I ask you something?"

Her eyebrows went up in a (_cute_) surprised way. "Sure, Ishida-kun. What is it?"

He took a deep breath. _Breathe, breathe relax. _"Did you ever wonder about....us?"

Orihime took an unexpected step backward. "Eh?"

The Quincy flushed red and looked away. "You and me, I mean."

It was Orihime's turn to blush. She opened her mouth in amazement. "Uhhh, well...umm, you see..." She trailed off into an embarassed silence.

Immediately regretting having opened his mouth at all, Ishida replied with a curt "Forget it," just as Orihime said, "Yes."

He blinked. _Yes? _"You have-- had?"

She nodded shyly. "When we got separated in Seireti, you always protected me. When Kurosaki-kun fought Ulquiorra, you got me up there to help him. You also tried to stop his Hollow side from destroying Ulquiorra, even though you got stabbed in response."

Ishida got closer. "What happened?"

The bright gray eyes turned downcast. "When you left, I felt like I had lost my brother all over again. When I was upset, you noticed even if no one else did. You came to save me with Kuorsaki-kun, even though your father told you not to involve yourself with Shinigami again. You wanted to protect me, and I wanted you to. Besides," she added with a sad smile, "black is a depressing color."

Ishida let out a nervous bark of laughter. "Is that so? Well, I'm glad I came back." His face suddenly turned serious. He stared straight into her eyes. "I got to see hometown, my friends...and _you_."

Tilting her chin gently upwards, Ishida softly brushed his lips to hers. When there was no resistance, he kissed her harder and his arms went around her, as did hers around him. He ran his fingers through her long, soft, caramel-colored hair. She hugged him around the neck and returned his affections with equal passion. "Ishida..." She gasped. "I shouldn't--"

He put his fingers on her lips. "I don't care. All I want is you right now."

His blue eyes shone with a sad sort of longing, and Orihime kissed him back passionately, if only to avoid those eyes. Their pain haunted her and she wished deseperately she could help him.

"Hey! Do you know if there's any more--"

Gray and blue eyes went wide and Ishida and Orihime split apart as soon as Renji walked in. But it was too late. The damage was done.

Renji just gaped at them, completely forgetting what he came in for. "Did you two just... you know she's... he's your... Oh my God..."

Ishida was _very_ worried now. Renji had seen them. If he told Ichigo....

"Abarai-kun, don't tell _anyone_. I'll leave right now, I swear. Just please, don't say _anything._" The Quincy hurridly grabbed his discarded jakcet and walked right past Orihime, who had her hands to her mouth, as if she couldn't believe what just happened.

Ishida closed the door and dashed down the steps. Forgetting any and all sense, he blindly ran the quarter-mile to his apartment. All the way to the door, the scene flashed through his head. _Her eyes. Her hair. Her lips._

Not bothering to change, Ishida slumped onto his bed, his head held in his hands. _What have I done?_


	4. How I Wish I Could Disappear

For the next four days, Ishida avoided Karakura like the plague. He vowed to never again go to the store where he bumped into Orihime. People wearing black clothes scared him half to death. Every knock on the door made the poor guy jump. To say the least, Ishida got...twitchy.

So when he ran into Rukia on the fifth day after the New Year's party diaster, he kept glancing around, expecting to see an orange-haired shinigami pop out of nowhere.

Rukia saw this and grinned. "What's wrong? Expecting somebody?" She made a motion, asking him if he wanted her to leave.

Ishida blushed and hastily pushed up his glasses. He stammered a quick, "N-No, I'm not," before adjusting strap on his backpack to distract himself.

Rukia gave a cheerful laugh. "You're an odd guy, Ishida. Where are you off to?"

Relieved she didn't ask about why he left the New Year's party, he lifted up the bag and replied, "Oh, I was going to work. I'm a designer."

The normally dark blue eyes brightened, "Really?"

Ishida nodded, "Yeah. I work for a designer company, they do like, fancy parties for stars, proms for rich schools, and weddings..." He pulled out a portfolio of glossy, high quality pictures. He motioned to Rukia to look.

Rukia gave a small gasp of amazement, as her fingers traced the designs in the pictures. "This is where you've been all these years?"

With a rueful smile, he nodded. "Yep. This is where I've been."

With a happy smile, she finished flipping through the pictures and handed it back to him. "This is amazing, Ishida."

Ishida beamed with pride. "Thanks, Kuchiki."

"Well, I'd better go before you're late for work." She gave a little wave and walked forward. "See ya around."

"Yeah, see ya." Ishida said in agreement. He began to walk his own way.

When he had walked a few yards, Rukia suddenly called out, "Hey, Ishida!"

Turning around with a questioning look on his face, he called back, "Yes?"

The Shinigami straightened up and yelled, "Do you think you could meet me and Inoue for lunch later?"

The smile on his face faltered a bit. One of the last people he wanted to see was Inoue. He still had no idea how she took to him kissing her. "Um, sure! When and where?"

"2:30 at Tasuku's Coffe Shop! See ya there!" With those parting words, the raven-haired woman ran off.

Ishida resumed his walk to work, with a vague feeling that something was bound to go wrong.


	5. These Humans All Suck

Ishida could hardly concentrate on the work he was assigned to do (designs for a celebrity birthday party. Joy.) Lucky him, they had called 5 months before, so his day of distracted slacking didn't affect the project too much.

Once 2:30 rolled around, he walked the block to the bus stop and hopped a bus to the cafe. Nervously loosening his tie and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he walked into Tasuku's Coffee Shop, the tinkle of a bell announing his arrival.

"Oi, Ishida!" Rukia called over the loudness of the full cafe (it was its busiest hour). "Over here!"

Ishida dodged waitresses and waiters carrying hot mugs of coffee and cold frappacinos and sat down on the opposite side of Rukia. He tried to not let his eyes stray to the stunning woman beside the grinning, raven-haired Shinigami but his lack of will won out. She wore a modest length brown skirt with a V-neck white shirt. She had a warm-looking brown sweater that was a few shades lighter than the skirt, and a pink scarf hanging loosely on her shoulders. Her hair was as glossy and long as ever. Her eyes sparkled in the light of the open-windowed cafe.

Orihime caught him looking as she blushed and turned away. Ishida turned red too and hastily pushed up his glasses to cover up the awkward moment. "H-Hey Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san. What's up?"

Rukia waved over a waitress for Ishida. The happy brunette quickly scribbed down his order for his half-and-half coffee and wove her way to the kitchen to place the order.

Rukia turned more serious as she turned to face her friend and the Quincy. "I need to talk to you to about something."

Her tone worried Ishida. _Did she know about their kiss? Did Renji tell her? Did she tell anyone? Did she tell __**Ichigo**__??_

Orihime must have caught Ishida's momentarily worried look, because her eyebrows furrowed and her happy smile faded. "About what, Kuchiki-san?" She asked, her voice barely concealing the guilt behind it all.

"About you two kissin'." a gruff voice beside Ishida replied.

Ishida jumped and spilled some hot coffee on his hand, making him cry out. "Abarai-san!"

The red-head looked grim and thoughtful. He wore dark-wash jeans that were ripped on one knee, a deep purple shirt and a black jacket.

Orihime looked like a kid caught stealing. "Did you tell...?" She trailed off, her voice sounding small and unsure.

Ishida tried to make his voice sound level and indifferent. "So you saw us kiss. What's the big deal, aside from the obvious fact she's..." He swallowed, it finally hitting him. _Well, that's the big deal you idiot!_

"You didn't tell Kurosaki-kun, did you?" Orihime repeated, her gray eyes clouded with worry.

Abarai looked her in the eyes and shook his head. "Nah, I didn't."

Ishida breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God!_

Rukia glanced back and forth between Orihime and Ishida. Her curiousity prompted her to ask, "Why'd you kiss in the first place? Ichigo was, like, pretty close for you to try that stuff around him."

Ishida looked out the window. "Kuchiki-san, you _had_ to have noticed I liked Inoue-san since that trip to Soul Society to rescue you."

Kuchiki gave a stiff nod. "Yeah, but that doesn't give you a right to--"

He interupped her, "When you see the person you love with your friend, no matter what, I wasn't going be okay with it. Sure, I lived with it at first but after the Karakura War, which nearly killed us all, by the way, I left this town 'cause I couldn't stand to see those two together. I didn't leave 'cause I wanted to, I left 'cause what's the point in wanting someone you can't have?"

Renji had a small noise in his throat and threw a quick glance at Rukia. Ishida's eyes softened slightly. At least Renji understood.

The skeptical look on Rukia's face didn't vanish. "Inoue-san_ chose _to be with Ichigo. She wasn't forced into it. You can't just kiss her like that!"

The beginnings of a headache throbbed in the Quincy's head. "I didn't plan it. I just kissed her." Ishida looked at Orihime for support. His blue eyes went wide. "Inoue--"

Tears left wet trails on her cheeks. She rubbed her cheeks to make the signs of crying less visible. "Don't talk like I'm not here." She whispered.

Rukia's mouth opened in protest. "Inoue--"

"I want to talk to Ishida alone. _Please_."

Rukia and Renji exchanged worried looks, but got up slowly and left to the tables outside.

The moment she was sure they left, Orihime's face crumpled and she buried her face in her hands.

Ishida got up from his seat and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

"I...*hic* I don't... *hic* want to lose you I-Ishida. When you left it was just so _hard_. I couldn't tell anyone h-how I felt and it just..." She dissolved into tears again.

Ishida kissed the top of her head. "You can't lose me, Inoue-san." Her lifted up her face so she could see the smile on his face. "Even if you tried."

She gave him a watery smile and hugged him closely. "I'm sorry..."

He shook his head vehemently. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

**Beep beep! Beep beep!**

Frowning, Ishida fished his phone out of his pocket. Reluctantly releasing Orihime, he answered, "Hello?"

An angry voice yelled at him. Ishida's face went like stone. "Alright. I understand."

He snapped his phone shut. "I have to leave. Sorry."

He left money on the table for his coffee and began to walk away.

"See ya, Inoue-san." The Quincy walked through the crowds to the door, and went to the table where Renji and Rukia sat. His face looked like stone. He walked past Renji and when he got to Rukia, he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something that made her turn to look at him in disbelief.

Ishida soon vanished into the busy streets, and Renji searched Rukia's face for a clue to what the Quincy had said. The only thing he found out was whatever he said, make her very unsure of herself.


	6. My Words Have Any Meaning?

Pacing the small space of his office, Ishida looked irritated and distracted. When his boss had called and yelled at him for "ditching" work, (I signed out on _lunch hour_) failing to do his "job", (the party is in _5 _freakin months!) and more of the usual "I-like-to-hear-my-own-voice" stuff. But the most unsettling thing is his new project he got assigned.

It was a wedding in 3 months. Nothing too fancy, just make it simple and pretty. Couple got engaged on New Year's, and a friend is setting this up for them as a surprise. The guy looked like a punk and, as Ishida restrained from shooting an arrow through his boss's shoulder, the chick was _hot_. Name of the client? Kuchiki Rukia.

Trying to convince himself that punch a hole in the wall wouldn't only get him fired _but_ not solve anything at all, Ishida unhappily sat down at his desk and hoped that Kuchiki would not longer interfere with him seeing Inoue... wait, since when are they "seeing" each other?

Shaking his head as if to clear these thoughts, he glanced at the clock on his wall. 5:49. Ten minutes then he'd be able to get out of this place. Sighing, Ishida began to wonder if Abarai could get Kuchiki to understand where he was coming from. Surely, she _had_ to have loved someone who wasn't availible. She's been alive for over 50 years, for Pete's sake. And she wasn't _not_ pretty either. She'd obviously gotten Abarai's and, Ishida could have sworn, Kurosaki's attention for a while.

Suddenly, it hit him. _What if Kuchiki loved Kurosaki? _

It could be possible. She had tried really hard to look nice at New Year's, and she apparantly hadn't done it for Renji, who stole glances at her when she wasn't looking. She didn't seem_ that _happy that Inoue and Kurosaki got engaged. On top of all that, the look on her face when he whispered those words in her ear make it clear she had something to hide.

Furrowing his brows, he considered something. Ishida liked Inoue. Inoue liked Kurosaki. Kurosaki (used) to like Rukia. Rukia (possibly) likes Kurosaki. Rukia is liked by Renji. Forget a love triangle, it was a flippin _pentagon_!

At exactly 6:00, he rose out of his chair, carefully placed his sketchbook and portfolio in his black backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Calling out he was leaving _on time _to the secretary, he pushed open the silver and glass door to the busy and crowded streets.

-----------

"Ichigo! Ichigo, you home?"

"Inoue?" a muffled voice called out tentatively.

"Nah, Rukia!" a raven-haired woman replied, in a short yellow spaghetti-strap sundress. She placed her light brown sandals in the foyer and attempted to find the voice.

"Oh, hey!" the voice called back happily. "In here!"

Rukia smiled. She walked over to "here", which was Ichigo's "room". A TV mounted in dark wood across from a dark brown couch & recliner, plus the open windows made the room seem warm and inviting.

Poking her head in, Rukia said a simple "Hey, Ichigo," before sitting beside him. The orange-haired sub Shinigami grinned and moved his arm obligingly.

As a cartoon danced about some kid's cereal, Ichigo's brown eyes drifted to the woman beside him. "Whatcha up to, Rukia?"

"Just decided to 'drop in' as you say." She lied easily. "Unless you're too busy?" she asked, gesturing to the dancing cartoon.

Shaking his head, Ichigo flipped the channel. "Nah, I'm just bored." Suddenly finding himself nervous and self-conscious, Ichigo asked, "Where's Inoue?"

"Shopping." Rukia said, getting a bit nervous herself. "And Renji went to go get lunch."

"Oh."

As they lasped into silence, each looking the other way, Rukia wondering why she was acting like this. _Why the hell am I getting all weird around the guy whose clost I lived in for 3 months?_

Apparanty thinking along the same lines, Ichigo asked himself, _Why am I getting nervous around her, the girl who lived in my closet for 3 months?_

Clearing her throat, Rukia tried to cover up the awkwardness. "So, um, seen Ishida 'round lately?"

Seemingly surprised, he answered, "Amazingly enough, no. Have you?"

Debating over whether she should tell the truth, Rukia replied with a vague, "Not really."

"He was acting weird at the party," Ichigo said, furrowing his brows in remembrance. He sipped a Coke from the nearby table and finished, saying, "Can't blame him though. He liked Inoue, didn't he?"

Shocked he even picked up on it, Rukia faced him and gaped. "_You_ could tell?"

Blushing furiously, Ichigo angrily replied, "It was so obvious! I'm not _that_ stupid!"

Crossing her arms, Rukia's blue eyes widened. She sighed and said quietly, "I'm amazed."

Giving the petite Shinigami an evil look, he muttered, "Now that's just _cold_."

"You wouldn't know what love was if it backhanded you." Rukia said with a deadpan look.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ichigo stammered, blushing pink. "I know what love is!"

Rukia glanced at Ichigo's pink face with an evil grin. "Ohhhhh?"

Just to make him that much more annoyed, the raven-haired woman poked the roange-haired teen on the side of the head.

Ichigo, acting on a reflex, caught her wrist. Surprised, Rukia looked at him questioningly.

Ichigo wasn't smiling or pink anymore. His face was serious and his brown eye filled with thoughtfulness.

Cocking an eyebrow, Rukia began with a, "Oi, Ichi--"

She didn't get to finished, though. Because, right then and there, Ichigo had kissed the petite Shinigami.

Among all the thought in her head --_This is so wrong! What if Renji sees?What if Inoue saw?!_ -- the thought that stood out; _I'm such a hypocrite. 3_


	7. Lackluster and Full of Contempt

Dark blue eyes widen in shock. _Did he just...he couldn't have... WHAT THE--_

Rukia jumped back from the kiss, bright pink and embarassed. "Ichigo! You--You-- WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ichigo turned bright red himself (_This wasn't what I expected_) and gaped at the woman in front of him.

Rukia was practically hysterial. Ichigo, worried, tried to calm her down. "Ru--"

**SLAM!**

A little brown pillow, one that decorated the sofa they sat on, hit its target perfectly-- Only the target just happened to be Ichigo's face.

"ARGH! What was that for?!" Ichigo cried angrily, grabbing the pillow and preparing to throw it back.

"For you trying to come onto me, you idiot!" Rukia shot back, arming herself with another pillow. "You can't be doing that, moron! First Ishida then you--"

Suddenly, the air went serious and tense. Rukia's eyes went wide. Ichigo's jaw slackened and he dropped the pillow. His dark brown eyes suddenly held uncertanity-- Soemthing Rukia rarely saw. "What do you mean, 'first Ishida'?"

"I-I meant you liked someone you can't have--" Rukia stammered.

Ichigo grabbed her wrist. "You're lying, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!" Rukia protested, looking away, not meeting his eyes. "You're crazy, Ichigo--!"

Ichigo took Rukia's face in his hands, so she couldn't avoid his eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"Truth?" Rukia asked meekly, knowing the secret was out now, whether she liked it or not.

Ichigo stared into her face for a long moment before announcing quietly, "Ishida kissed her, didn't he?"

"Kissed who?" Her voice was higher than normal, a sure sign she was trying to hide something. "Ta..Tatsuki?"

His eyes were dead serious. "Orihime." He answered softly. "He kissed Orihime, didn't he?"

"He's your friend, why would he--" Rukia tried to interject, but was cut off yet again.

"He loved her. I should have known." Ichigo said quietly, his hands retreating. He sat back and stared blankly at the TV.

Extremely worried, as she had never seen Ichigo this way, Rukia tried to comfort him. "Look, Ichigo, it's not what it sounds like..."

Ichigo suddenly got up, and walked out of the room. Rukia scrambled quickly after him, asking, "Where are you going?"

"Ishida's." He replied, monotone.

"Why?" She cried, exasperated. "I'll do it! _I'll _talk to him instead!"

"No, I'll do it." He said softly, he grabbed his dark gray sweater from the chair table and walked on to the front door, slipping into his shoes deftly.

"Ichigo! Come on, don't do this!" Rukia pleaded, grabbing his arm.

He looked at her, his eyes saying clearly that the news had had a terrible effect on him.

Finding herself suddenly angry, Rukia exploded. "Don't act all innocent Ichigo!" She snapped. "You just tried to kiss me a minute ago, now you're all heartbroken over Ishida kissing _Inoue_? Don't even _try_ to act like you're the victim here! You knew full well that _I _knew and _you_ knew you and Inoue are engaged and yet you _still_ try to kiss me!"

(_If you can't plead with them, insult them. Anything to get them to listen to you.)_

But all Ichigo did was turn away and walk right out that door, leaving Rukia feeling guilty and helpless.

* * *

**RI-ING! RI-ING!**

Lazily rising from his favorite chair, where he was reading a book, Ishida went to answer his door. He had assumed it was just the daily mail, or perhaps the neighbor's daughter trying to sell candy. He opened the door, and you can't imagine the shock that went through him at seeing who was at his door: A panting, disorderly looking Ichigo, covered in snow.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida said in a surprised tone. "What brings you here?"

Ichigo looked up, straight into Ishida's eyes. Hatred and hurt was evident in those amber irises now staring the Quincy down.

"_You_." Ichigo said simply, his orange hair falling into his eyes.

Nervous, Ishida opened the door a bit more. "Uh, Kurosaki, you oka--" Ishida didn't get to finish his sentence, 'cause of all the things that the reckless Substitute Shinigami could have done, he chose to punch Ishida right in the face.

Ishida reeled back, holding his throbbing cheek. "You kissed her, didn't you?" Ichigo accused. "You kissed Orihime!"

Narrowing his eyes, Ishida stood up straight and replied coldly, "I just gave her the care she obviously wasn't getting from _you_."

"ARGH!" Ichigo yelled, throwing another punch. However, Ishida was prepared for it and side-stepped it. Ichigo, throw off balance, was hit in the back viciously. _An eye for an eye it is_, Ichigo decided furiously. Stumbling slightly forward, Ichigo pretend to lean against the wall in pain. Ishida took the bait and swung from behind, but Ichigo ducked and tackled him into the wall beside them. The air being knocked from his lungs, Ishida thrust his elbow downward into Ichigo's shoulder, making Ichigo loosen his grip.

Ishida then tried to escape to the safety of the kitchen but just when he reached it, he felt a sudden breeze.... Dodging just in time, Ishida looked up to see Zangestu slicing the air where he had just been. Ichigo slashed again at Ishida but Ishida rolled to the other side of the "island" in his kitchen. When Ishida was in sight again, he was lying on his back, electric blue arrows stared back at Ichigo, ready to fire at the slightest twitch.

Both men breathed heavily, each one had their weapon of choice pointed at their friend's chest.

The door slammed open just as Ichigo prepared the slice Ishida's left arm. Orihime, her caramel hair in disarray and grey eyes clouded with fear and worry, burst onto the scene.

She stared at the two men she loved and took a step backward, Rukia and Renji rushing in right behind her. The thoughs flew through her mind like frightened, caged birds; _Are they fighting over me? Did _I _cause this? Am _I_ really that important...?_

"Holy shit." Renji said, his eyes wide in amazement.

Rukia gasped at the two friends. "No way." She whispered.

At those words, Orihime collapsed to her knees and cried.


End file.
